It's Time To Leave
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: "Why! Why couldn't we just go to the orphanage Finnick? This wouldn't of happened!" I cry. Finnick winces and speaks."I never wanted them to separate me from you. That's what they would have done." Finnick tells me. Finnick and Katniss are brother and sister. Both of their parents were killed in the car accident.They fled from the hospital.But two cruel men find them.What happens?


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the one shot I was making for the Finnick/Katniss pairing. I do think I'm going to start making more Karvel though ;). I Ship lots of Karvel so watch out for more to come. I would like to thank everyone that voted on my poll :D You all are awesome! So Cato did win. But I decided that I will make a one shot for every single person that has voted for their favorite. Or a story. Tell me in your reviews if you just want one shots or a story ;)**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on face book and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They are still in West Virginia! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, Needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my accounts for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**This, however, is just a one shot and if you would like me to make another story for Fitness, please message me an idea for the story and I will make sure to give you credit for the summary or suggestion you gave me. :D I promise I will do it and don't be shy ;). I really think this fits Finnick's roll character so I hope you like it and yes Katniss and Finnick are both siblings. Sorry. Finnick is 12 years old and Katniss is 8 years old. Please tell me if you like this or not in your review :P**

**Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. I know it cuts out the 'a' or at. So please use that little sign when you look me up ;) I promise I will follow you back :D**

**It's Time To Leave**

Katniss and Finnick are brother and sister. They both live a happy life with their families. They were always well fed and had clothing on their backs. Katniss and Finnick were the type of brother and sister that would share anything with each other. They never left the others side. But that all changed in one horrid car accident. Both of their parents died in the crash. The car blew up into flames but luckily the only thing the kids received for injuries was a few scratches and bruises. Though they were both knocked unconscious, laying side by side.

They both woke up in a strange hospital room, still side by side when they heard the doctors talking.

"We need to send them to the orphanage." One doctor told the other.

"I agree. When they wake up we can send them down." The other says. Finnick worries for a moment before he sees a window.

"Follow me." Finnick tells Katniss with a hushed voice. Katniss nods, following Marvel through the window. When the land on the ground the midnight air chills them both to the bone. Finnick takes Katniss and runs behind the trash cans when he hears people walking towards them. Katniss and Finnick huddle up and Katniss asks the question that was bugging her ever since she woke up.

"What are we going to do? Why can't we go to the orphanage?" Katniss questions Finnick. Finnick sneers.

"Do you want to go back to the orphanage? If you don't want to be with me then go!" Finnick tells her in an angry whisper. Katniss shakes her head. But inside her thoughts tremble. _Why can't they go to the orphanage? _Thoughts so similar to that one float around inside her curious little mind. She slowly starts to dose of the a humongous gust of wind blows over her and both Finnick and her shiver at the same time. They huddle together and then see two men standing beside them. Finnick immediately covers Katniss, to protect her.

"Where are your parents kids?" One asks them. Finnick and Katniss stay quiet and the second one kicks Katniss from behind, the only spot, Finnick couldn't cover with his body. Katniss whimpers in pain and Finnick growls.

"Where are your parents?" The one guy asks again but with less patience. Finnick looks up to him and answers before the other guy gets to hurt Katniss anymore.

"They're dead." Finnick answers boldly while trying to hide Katniss from the both of them.

"Are you cold?" They ask sincerely. They just shiver in reply.

"Follow us." They say. Katniss and Finnick get up in hopes to going some place with warmth. They go threw an alley way and climb up the stairs of a house. The guy with the gray coat opens the door and the other one in the plaid shirt motions us in. Katniss and Finnick are both very tempted to take in the warmth but they stay still.

"We promise not to hurt you." They tell the kids. Immediately Katniss and Finnick rush into the house, because you know when your little and you make a promise then you have to keep it. But not in this case. They won't hurt them, yet.

'Here we will show you where you will sleep." One of the guys told them. Finnick and Katniss both nod and follow them into the bedroom. It only has one bed so they will both have to share. The older people exited the room and close the door behind them. Katniss and Finnick huddled up together on the bed, for more warmth. They both fell asleep not to soon after.

**THE NEXT DAY IN FINNICKS POV**

Someone rips me out of the bed, out of Katniss's grasp. I jerk my eyes open to see the two men standing in the room. I look back to Katniss to see she is still sleeping. The men put their hands over their mouths to tell me to keep quiet. I do as they say and they drag me into the living room.

"Okay we both know you two aren't going to live here for free." The one in the Gray jacket tells me. There went my lasts hopes. I nodded slowly.

"So you will have to provide money so you and your little sister can eat and stay in that room." The plaid shirted one speaks.

"What will I have to do?" I ask them curiously but carefully.

"You will have to sell some things. And sell yourself." The other man grins mischievously. I gulp. I may be twelve, but I know what they are wanting me to do.

"What happens if I don't?" I question boldly. The both share a grin and the one in plaid talks again.

"Well we might just have to torture you and Katniss. Maybe kill her." He laughs evilly. I shake my head immediately.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't harm her!" I plead. I love her more than anything. She's all I had and will ever have left. She's my baby sister and I will do everything and anything to protect her. No matter what happens to me in the process.

"That's what we thought. We already have a patient for you. We want you to try and get her to buy these." One of the guys hands me a bag full of white powder. I know what it is and what I will have to sell. I will have to have sex with random people that I have no desire for what so ever, and I will have to sell drugs.

_As long as it will keep Katniss safe. _This thought runs threw my head as the men direct me to a house across the street. A girl maybe tree years older than me opens the door. She smiles, what I can guess, seductively at me and the men push me into her.

"Get ready big boy." The girl tell me. _I'm doing this for Katniss._ That is the only thought that keeps me there the rest of the night. I manage to sell the girl nine bags of the white powder and the men seem to be impressed by their pay.

"Just remember, we have to have our pay by the end of the day, everyday." The plaid shirt reminds me as I try not to cry. What just went on was horrifying. I nod after I gulp down what I can of the water in front of me. I want her taste off of me. I feel dirty. One of the guys must know how I feel as he shoves me into a bathroom.

"Shower then you can go back to bed." He tells me. I walk over to the knobs and turn them to find a temperature. I only get cold, colder, and extremely cold. I settle with the first, I will do anything to get _her_ off of me. The cold water runs down my body and I mainly focused the water to clean where it was worse. Downstairs. I shutter when a glimpse of what will happen basically every night, shows up.

I can get through this. For Katniss. But Katniss can't know. She's too stubborn. She would do anything to get me out of this situation and that's the problem. I don't want her to be sold to other men. She's my little sister. And she's eight for crying out loud! She shouldn't be placed in a situation like this. But I couldn't let us be separated. When I can't smell _her_ on my skin or feel anything, I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I feel numb.

"Hurry up boy. It's time to go to bed." I hear one of the men holler. I step out of the bathroom when I get my clothes on and scurry into our 'room'. I slide under the covers and Katniss immediately clings to me but shy's back when she realizes how cold my skin feels.

"Why are you so cold?" She asks. I pause a moment before answering her question.

"The window was open." I respond and she snuggles closer to me, sharing her warmth.

"Thanks." I tell her. She nods and we lay there. Slowly drifting back to sleep.

**Back To No ones POV ;)**

This process is repeated throughout all the weeks. Finnick goes to see random woman for a year, straight. He is getting meaner and meaner. But not towards Katniss. He loves her more and more, if that's possible for him. He has gone threw a year with all of the vile things women do with his body. He has grown more muscular, a requirement he had to achieve for more women.

But one night Katniss gets curious. She follows Finnick to the house he was assigned this time. By now Katniss is nine, almost ten. Finnick is thirteen, going on fourteen. Katniss stays behind a little ways so Finnick doesn't notice she is there. Finally when Finnick gets to the house he just sits down and puts his head down in his hands, procrastinating from what will happen next.

Katniss slowly walks up to Finnick and sits down beside him. Finnick, startled jumps up from where he was sitting.

"Why are you here?" He asks frantically. Suddenly the two men that have given them a room appears behind them. The one in the Gray coat shoves Katniss into the road.

The car honks. It's to close to stop. Katniss squeals and says a quick goodbye to Finnick, thinking she will get hit. But it doesn't. Instead Katniss hears a loud crash and she feels spots of blood speckle her pale face.

Finnick saw the car coming and froze. He heard the honk and he immediately went into action. The car goes faster and faster. Katniss. He jumps in front of her, pushing back to the car so Katniss isn't hit. He hears he say a quick goodbye. She hasn't opened her eyes yet. At least she will be able to.

"No!" Katniss shouts, horrified. The couple, from the car, fled away from the scene. Katniss covers Finnick from anymore harm and the two men flee like the couple. Katniss holds Finnick's face and all Finnick see's is a dark fuzz ball that is Katniss.

"Finnick! Finnick please don't leave me alone!" Katniss pleads to him.

**KATNISS'S POV**

Finnick jumped in front of that car. _To save me. Me_. Why? He deserves to live1 Now I know what he had to do to keep me alive for the past year. And I didn't even know those guys were forcing him into this!

It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, Finnick wouldn't be in this position. Why couldn't we just go to the orphanage? We would be safe there.

I hear the sirens of the police and the emergency squad. The park right in front of us, though seeing a car coming towards us, I cover Finnick even more. Not really caring id I have more blood smeared on my shirt.

"Miss, we need you to get off of the boy so we can try to save him." Someone yells at me. I shy back but stay tightly clung to Finnick. I can't let him die. He's my brother. I don't want anyone else that I love to leave me. Especially if they mean everything to me. And that's Finnick.

As we lay there in the car, the people take us to the hospital. The one we fled from a year ago. The car comes to a stop and they car Finnick through the doors of the hospital, me running my fastest to stay with Finnick. I finally catch up but then the lock the door of the room they put Finnick in.

The first thing I see is the glass. I can still be with Finnick. It's the only way. What if he dies while I'm not there? What if he dies _because_ I'm not there? I have to get to him. I take a running start and crash into the glass. It doesn't break. Now that I have one bruised side of my body I try again. Even though I know how much this will hurt.

I ram into the glass three more times before it breaks through and I skid into the room. Finnick lays there on the bed, hooked up to the machine but I see no one in here. I run to Finnick immediately. I grab his hand and sob. He croaks out something and I ask him to repeat it.

"It's time to leave. I will finally join our parents. Then we will wait for you." He declares weakly. I sob even more.

"Why?! Why couldn't we just go to the orphanage Finnick? This wouldn't of happened!" I cry. Finnick winces and speaks.

"I never wanted them to separate me from you. That's exactly what they would have done. I have to go now. I love you." Finnick barely gets the last word out before the monitor keeps the screeching, high pitched, noise moving with out any interruptions. He's dead. Finnick is dead. Screech and sob. I lay my head on Finnick's still chest. He left me.

But he is waiting. Waiting for me in heaven. And I won't make him wait any longer. That's when I decide what will go on next. It's my turn to finish the pages of this unfinished book.

**(I'm going to go ahead and do Haymitchs POV Even though he doesn't know of the dieing of Finnick :S and he is in his house)**

I saw where Katniss and Finnick's parents died in the car crash. Every time I tried to find them, I got no good results. I have tried finding them for a year now, and the officers declared them to be dead. They never found them though and I never lost hope. I still search everyday but this morning changed everything.

The boy with the mail, also know as bread boy around here, threw the mail threw my open window. I give him a one finger salute and he sniggers. As he runs away, I pick up the paper and skim through. The only thing that catches my eye was the new suicide and dieing reports.

**Car wreck killed young boy, and sister goes suicide.**

**By: Johanna Mason**

_**Young girl was thrown into the road, in front of an on going vehicle, but her brother saves her life. These two kids were confirmed to be the two missing from the hospital, suppose to be sent to the orphanage, but escaped through an open window.**_

_**The young boy's name was Finnick. His sister was named Katniss. From analysis, we have confirmed that they were so close, they would sacrifice themselves. The act the boy done was proof. The young boy was bruised, broken, and there was a lot of blood. The young girl refused to stay away from her brother. **_

_**The doctors carried the young boy through the doors and the sister followed. Only when she made it, the doors were locked. From the evidence we have in footage, she rammed into the glass until it was completely broken. The heart monitor stopped a while afterwards.**_

_**The next day the same little girl, Katniss, stepped in front of a train. The train chewed through her and barely anything was left. They replayed the footage in the hospital room and heard her saying that Finnick wouldn't have to wait any more. All that was found of this little girl was a mocking jay pin, her bloodied clothes, and a note. **_

_**The note was not to be seen by anyone else but one person. His name is Haymitch Abernathy. That's what the outside of the note said anyway. We will keep you up to date if we hear anything else about this mystery.**_

By the time I finished reading this section, tears have already left my eyes, surprisingly. I never cry. But then I remember something. Where is the letter? I run outside to check and sure enough, There is a letter, with a kids writing on the outside. I see specks of red and new tears flood my vision.

I know where I'm going to night. Daruis's bar. The only place I can drown in my sorrows with spirits. I pick up the letter and open it slowly and carefully.

_Haymitch,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. You were a great uncle. I am sorry Finnick had to leave the way he did. I'm sorry I am leaving the way I am. None of this is your fault. So don't blame yourself. I'm very sorry. Mom, dad, Finnick, and I will be waiting for you, along with everyone else. If you look inside the envelope, I have packed my pendant in there. I want you to keep it. And to wear it everyday, reminding you of Finnick and I._

_I love you, Katniss._

Blood has stained through this paper and soon my tears join it. I look back to the envelope and notice a small clump inside, to the bottom. I carefully pick up the envelope and take out the mocking jay pin. I also see it has a marking on the back.

_Never forget me_

It says. It looks like it was carved with another metal and it is the same writing she has. I cry and pen the mocking jay to my shirt. And for the rest of my days, I am never seen with out this symbol on. Not even Effie see's this pendant not near me or on me. And she's my wife. I carry this symbol to the day I die. And there wasn't a day nor an hour that neither Katniss or Finnick hadn't crossed my mind.

**A/N: This was the one shot I was making for the Finnick/Katniss pairing. I do think I'm going to start making more Karvel though ;). I Ship lots of Karvel so watch out for more to come. I would like to thank everyone that voted on my poll :D You all are awesome! So Cato did win. But I decided that I will make a one shot for every single person that has voted for their favorite. Or a story. Tell me in your reviews if you just want one shots or a story ;)**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on face book and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They are still in West Virginia! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, Needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my accounts for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. I know it cuts out the 'a' or at. So please use that little sign when you look me up ;) I promise I will follow you back :D**

**I hope you liked this story and I hope to hear all of your comments, good or bad. They are all appreciated ;)**


End file.
